


Di Dalam Bus

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, OOC, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Dalam guncangan kendaraan beroda empat itu, keduanya merajut cerita. / RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Di Dalam Bus

**Di Dalam Bus**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: school!au to university!au, modern!au, _boys love_ , _drabble_ dengan berbagai _setting_ acak, somehow OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Bus itu agak berguncang terlalu keras selama menggilas jalanan. Mungkin supirnya baru dan sedikit kikuk mengenal medan di sana, tetapi seingat Lavi memang jalanan di sana sudah lama tak diperbaiki. Melalui ingatannya yang cemerlang, ia yakin perbaikan terakhir terjadi dua tahun lalu. Sudah saatnya dilakukan renovasi.

Namun, toh tak ada gunanya mengeluh. Hanya saja, Lavi perlu lebih hati-hati dalam menyesuaikan keseimbangannya, berharap tubuh tingginya menabrak penumpang lain yang tengah berdiri. Dengan tinggi 185 sentimeter, ia hampir menjadi anak terjangkung di sekolah— _jika saja tak ada orang itu_.

Ingatannya mendadak terlempar pada setahun lalu, berhenti pada satu persilatan lidah sengit di mana ia beradu makian dengan seorang lelaki berambut ikal legam. Sebenarnya, peristiwa itu cukup lucu, _sih_ —sayang ia menolak mengakuinya terang-terangan mengingat hasil pertandingan mendentangkan kekalahannya.

Sebelum memorinya mendarat pada ingatan lain, mendadak bus itu berguncang lebih keras, membuat pijakannya goyah. Lavi mengeratkan pegangannya pada gantungan, berharap dapat kembali menegakkan badan, tetapi gagal. Tubuhnya berayun seperti pendulum—tetapi, sebelum menabrak seseorang di dalam bus, sebuah tangan menariknya keras, memaksanya mendarat dalam dada bidang di belakangnya.

“Kau kenapa, _sih_? Melamun lagi?” cecar orang itu sebal.

Lavi lantas mengangkat wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan Tyki pada detik berikutnya, menemukan jejak kejengkelan pada air muka si pemuda asal Portugis—yang membuatnya instan tersulut api.

“Bukan urusanmu!” cetus Lavi sembari menarik kembali tangannya yang masih tergenggam Tyki.

Tyki mendecakkan lidahnya. “Setidaknya berterima kasihlah sedikit karena kubantu, _Bocah_.”

“Siapa yang bocah, _hah_!?”

Mengabaikan fakta mereka berada di mana, keduanya kembali bersilat lidah, kelewat lancar melempar makian untuk satu sama lain, sembari berusaha keras melupakan rasa tangan yang sempat menggenggam mereka; rasa yang terus membakar dalam pergelangan dan pikiran, tak jua beranjak kendati mereka telah sampai di tujuan.

.

.

Petang itu, bus yang mereka naiki kosong melompong.

Sebelumnya, ada empat orang lain yang menghuninya bersama mereka. Tetapi, perlahan satu demi satu turun, menyisakan Tyki dan Lavi dalam kendaraan beroda empat tersebut.

Tak seperti biasanya, keduanya tak tengah bertukar makian. Hening dengan tentram menyelimuti mereka, disertai dengung mesin dan guncang pelan kendaraan yang terus melaju dalam diam. Tyki memilih untuk memandangi jalanan, menatap pemandangan dari jendela terlampau bosan. Masih ada tiga halte lagi sebelum mereka sampai tujuan, tetapi baterai ponselnya sudah habis sejak empat halte sebelumnya dan Lavi tampak terlalu fokus pada bacaannya.

Pemuda asal Portugis itu hampir tenggelam dalam kantuk jika saja bahunya tak terantuk sesuatu yang cukup keras. Tyki spontan menoleh, menemukan Lavi telah memejamkan mata dengan buku tebal yang kini terabaikan di pangkuannya. Matanya mengerjap sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang—sadar penuh bahwa ia harus membangunkan pemuda satu itu saat mereka sampai. _Menyebalkan_ , pemuda berambut ikal legam itu merutuk tanpa suara.

Namun, manakala bus itu kembali terguncang dan hampir melempar sang cucu Profesor Bookman, Tyki dengan sigap menahan kepala si pemuda, kemudian menidurkannya kembali di pundaknya—kali ini membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di sisi lain kepala si pemuda berambut senja, mencegahnya agar tak lagi terbawa guncangan bus, sekaligus membiarkan ritme jantungnya semakin berantakan.

Sepertinya ia bakal berpura-pura ketiduran setelah ini.

.

.

Manakala pintu bus terbuka, embus keras angin yang disertai gerimis tanpa izin berlomba masuk, mengirim dingin pada tiap penumpang yang telah menaiki kendaraan itu sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan dua entitas tak kasatmata tersebut, dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi tak jauh berbeda masuk. Rambut serta seragam mereka sedikit basah, tanda bahwa mereka baru saja menembus derasnya hujan.

“ _Akh_! Payah!” Lavi menggerutu, kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku paling belakang keras. “Masa laporan cuaca hari ini salah, _sih_!?” ia memprotes lagi, mencoba menahan gigil dengan meluapkan amarah.

Tyki memutar bola matanya, sebal mendengar gerutuan lelaki itu, tetapi tetap mengikutinya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. “Mana kutahu. Berhenti memprotes, suaramu menyebalkan,” cetusnya.

“ _Heh_! Maaf saja, ya. Suaraku sudah begini sejak lahir!”

“Pantas kau menyebalkan.”

“KAUMAU BERKELAHI, _HAH_!?”

Tyki mendecakkan lidahnya, kali ini menolak untuk memperpanjang debat yang biasa mereka lakoni. Tangannya segera membuka ritsleting tasnya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari sana, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dengan kain tersebut. Lavi mendengus keki, melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya di dalam hati—dan tersentak manakala sebuah kain mendadak mendarat di puncak rambut sewarna wortelnya.

“ _Tuh_.” Tyki menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran. “Biar kau berhenti menggerutu seperti kakek tua.”

Lavi memicing benci, hampir saja meludah. “Bangsat.” Tetapi, akhirnya ia tak menolak saputangan itu dan mengeringkan rambut serta wajahnya yang basah. Setelah yakin ia cukup kering, pemuda itu kembali menyerahkan saputangan tadi pada pemiliknya masih dengan nada ketus. “ _Nih_.”

Tyki mengambilnya, tetapi alih-alih menyimpannya, mendadak pemuda itu malah memaksa Lavi agar tetap bertatapan dengannya, kemudian mengelap bagian yang masih tampak basah. “Tidak bisa mengeringkan dengan benar, ya? Masih ada yang basah, _nih_ ,” ketusnya sembari terus mengeringkan bagian itu sebisanya.

“A- apa, _sih_!?” Lavi mencoba memberontak, mengabaikan warna senada tomat yang timbul di wajahnya, tetapi sia-sia karena Tyki tetap bersikeras mengeringkan bagian yang masih dijejaki sisa air hujan. “Tak perlu berlagak kau, Sialan!” bentak pemuda berambut oranye itu lagi.

“ _Please_.” Tyki mendengus pendek. “Aku ini memang _gentleman_.”

“ _Cuih_.”

“Jangan banyak bergerak.”

“Kau sendiri terlalu dekat!”

“ _Ck_. Namanya juga mau dikeringkan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti terkena matamu.”

“Apa-apaan itu, dasar tidak bertanggung ja— _AKH_!”

“Kan. Baru saja dibilang.”

“Kau sudah merencanakan ini, kan!? Mengaku kau, Brengsek!”

Rintik air masih turun deras di luar sana, tetapi entah sejak kapan, dingin tak lagi mampu menyentuh mereka.

.

.

Kesadaran Lavi baru kembali ke dalam kursi bus manakala telinganya menangkap bisik kecil bercampur kikik yang tak jauh dari depan bangkunya. Kepalanya lantas mengintip, mencoba mencari tahu dari mana asal suara tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pandangnya bertemu dengan manik senada arang seorang perempuan yang tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Rambutnya juga sewarna dengan matanya, cukup panjang sehingga ia menguncirnya dengan pita keunguan.

Manis juga— _yaah_ , setidaknya cukup untuk masuk standar _strike_ -nya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, Lavi segera mengukir senyum ramah di bibirnya, puas manakala warna kemerahan menimpa kedua pipi si perempuan.

Namun, sebelum ia merayakan kemenangan tersebut, sesuatu yang dingin mendadak dipasang ke telinga kirinya, menyentaknya hingga perlu menoleh dan menatap Tyki yang tengah memasang bagian lain _earphone_ -nya ke telinga kanannya.

“Apa-apaan kau, _hah_!?” Lavi memprotes.

Tyki tak banyak bicara. Dengan santai, ia menekan-nekan layar ponselnya, kemudian berujar dengan nada memerintah. “Diam dan dengar.”

“Apa, _si_ —”

Sebelum Lavi sempat menyuarakan penolakannya, seruntut nada yang ia kenal mendadak melantun di telinganya. Bibirnya lantas menganga, sedang manik senada _emerald_ -nya membulat sempurna.

“Ini … bukannya lagu baru mereka!?” tanya Lavi kelewat bersemangat.

“ _Yep_.”

“ _Woah_! Aku tak tahu lagu mereka sudah rilis. Aku baru dengar dari _promo video_ -nya saja. Tema videonya keren, _deh_! Itu tentang ….”

Tyki membiarkan pemuda itu mengoceh lebih banyak, menelan seluruh protes yang biasa ia layangkan jikalau Lavi mulai meracau berbagai hal yang tidak ia pahami.

Tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda berpenutup mata tersebut, manik cokelat Tyki terarah pada perempuan berkuncir kuda tadi. Matanya memicing tajam, kemudian merangkul bahu Lavi tanpa seizin yang bersangkutan—mengirim peringatan tanpa suara pada si perempuan. Usahanya berhasil; gadis itu tampak merinding, kemudian cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah lain.

“ _Oi_ , Tyki. Kenapa tanganmu di bahuku?”

“Sori. Kabelnya terlalu pendek, aku sedikit tertarik kalau kau jauh-jauh.”

“ _Bah_. Makanya beli yang agak panjang sana.”

“Kalau kaumau membelikannya tak masalah.”

“Enak saja.”

.

.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari dalam bus, dikeluarkan oleh pemuda jangkung berambut ikal legam yang duduk di dekat jendela. Tetapi, agak berbeda dari biasanya, sebuah buku tebal kini tergenggam di kedua tangannya.

“Aku tak bakal lulus,” keluh Tyki masih dengan menatap deretan huruf dan angka pada lembaran kertas di hadapannya.

Lavi yang duduk di sebelahnya lantas mendengus mendengarnya. “Aku tak bakal terkejut kalau mendengarnya,” balasnya tajam.

“ _Heh_.”

“Kau yang cari ribut duluan.”

Tyki menatap pemuda itu dongkol, tetapi setelahnya memilih untuk mengakhiri debat panas mereka dengan helaan napas panjang. “Lupakan. Kau yang direkomendasikan sekolah mana paham,” ketusnya.

Lavi mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih kesal dengan nada yang Tyki gunakan kala berbincang dengannya. “Bukan salahku kau tak pernah beranjak dari peringkat terbawah,” balasnya sengit.

“ _Bocah_ ,” Tyki menekankan nada bicaranya, “aku sedang malas cari ribut denganmu.”

Lavi tak menjawab, tetapi bibirnya masih mengerucut sebal, tanda bahwa kekesalannya belum juga tanggal. Menolak terus bertatapan, pemuda berambut senja itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap butiran salju yang turun dari luar jendela di seberangnya. Hening segera berkawan dengan mereka, menemani desing mesin yang mengisi kekosongan konversasi mereka—sampai Lavi memecahnya pelan.

“Kau bakal mendaftar ke mana?”

“Luar kota,” jawab Tyki sembari membalik halaman bukunya. “Kelihatannya bakal dekat dengan kampusmu.”

“ _Oohh_.”

“Kenapa?”

“Cuma bertanya.”

“ _Ooh_.”

Tak ada suara lagi setelahnya, cukup lama hingga Tyki kembali mengerang frustrasi. “Kenapa buat masuk universitas saja mesti menyusahkan begini, _sih_?” gerutunya.

“ _Che_.” Lavi mau tak mau kembali terkipasi api, bosan mendengar keluhan lelaki asal Portugis tersebut. “Namanya juga belajar. Memang kenapa, _sih_ , kau segitunya bersikeras masuk ke sana dan membangkangi Sheril?” cecar sang Bookman muda jengkel.

Tyki menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran, menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi butir salju yang turun dengan khidmad dari dirgantara. “Kalau menurutinya, aku bakal dimasukkan ke kampus luar negeri,” jawabnya.

“Lalu apa masalahnya?”

“Malas pindahan.”

“ _Cih_! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung kau! Padahal kampus di luar negeri kualitasnya lebih bagus daripada di sini, _tahu_!”

Tyki membiarkan pemuda Asia itu berceloteh lebih banyak, memutar lagi jawaban yang ia pendam di kepalanya; tak dapat terkata kendati ia ingin sejujur itu pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

_( Kalau belajar di luar, nanti aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu sering-sering. )_

Absennya suara Tyki pun akhirnya meredupkan kicauan Lavi. Pemuda berambut senada api itu memalingkan muka, menekuk wajah dan bibirnya. Kendati sudah lama bersama lelaki berkulit cokelat satu itu, ia masih belum memahami sepenuhnya labirin dalam pikiran Tyki; seolah selama ini, lelaki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dan tak memperbolehkan siapapun mengintipnya.

Keduanya terus diam hingga peringatan untuk turun di halte tujuan mereka bergema. Lavi yang pertama menyadarinya, tetapi Tyki sepertinya terlalu tenggelam dalam bacaannya hingga tak memperhatikan.

" _Oi_ , sudah sampai, _tuh_ ," cetus Lavi sembari menarik tangan lelaki tersebut agar beranjak, instan menyentak yang yang bersangkutan dari deretan abjad. "Dasar, kau ini. Untung ada aku. Kalau haltenya kelewatan bagaimana? _Duh_."

Tyki membiarkan, tak membalas kendati Lavi terus mengoceh dan meminta maaf agar penumpang yang berdiri bersedia memberikan mereka ruang untuk lewat. Perlu tenaga ekstra bagi Tyki untuk buka suara.

" _Gantai-kun_ ,"

"Apa lagi? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Lavi sembari menoleh.

Tyki tak menjawabnya lagi. Namun, matanya segera terarah pada genggaman tangan mereka; menyadarkan si pemuda berambut senja akan apa yang telah ia lakukan dan menerbitkan warna merah delima pada wajahnya.

"Ah! Sori!" Lavi buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya cepat. "Aku tidak, maksudnya, aku tak bermaksud—"

Sebelum berhasil menjelaskan, Tyki lebih dulu tergelak, kemudian meraih kembali tangan yang sempat menggenggamnya, membuat Lavi dilahap kikuk (serta dentaman rasa yang tak ia pahami).

"Ya, ya, ya. Cepat, _gih_. Nanti telat turun."

" _Hei_! Kan kau yang mendadak— _argh_! Tahu lah! Lepaskan tanganku, Tyki!"

Tetapi, hingga bus berhenti di halte tujuan mereka, genggaman itu belum jua terlepas.

.

.

“Kenapa, _sih_ , kita mesti pakai bus? Kan lebih praktis kalau pakai taksi,” gerutu Tyki jengkel. Sebuah tas jinjing besar kini tergeletak di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin meletakkannya di rak atas, tetapi sepertinya bawaan Lavi tak bakal muat di sana.

Lavi memamerkan cengiran lebar, terkekeh kecil dan berujar, “Sori. Tadi lupa pesan, _sih_.”

Tyki mendengus, tetapi tak jua membalasnya. _Untung saja manis._ Ia membantin tanpa suara.

Cukup lama mereka tak bertukar kata—sampai Tyki akhirnya bertanya, “Ke mana?”

Lavi mengerjap, tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan itu. “ _Huh_? Apanya?”

“Universitasmu.”

“ _Oh_!” Manik senada dedaunan Lavi tampak berbinar kala Tyki menanyakan hal itu. “Inggris! Tahu Cambridge, kan? Nah, di sana. _Hehehehe_.”

Melalui sudut matanya, Tyki mengamati bagaimana cengiran di bibir Lavi tampak lebih lebar daripada biasanya— _lebih daripada tahun-tahun yang pernah mereka habiskan bersama_. “Kau kelihatan senang,” cetusnya.

“Jelas!” Lavi menandaskan cepat. “Selain bergengsi, Cambridge itu juga salah satu universitas tertua di dunia! Salah satu alumninya itu Charles Darwin, _lho_! Keren, kan!?”

“Siapa, _tuh_?”

“… melihatmu berhasil wisuda benar-benar mukjizat, ya.”

“Terserah.” Tyki merespons sekenanya, malas berurusan lebih panjang. Sejak pagi— _bukan_ ; dari semalam malah—kondisi _mood_ -nya memang buruk, tak jua berkurang kendati ia mesti mengantar pemuda berambut oranye itu ke bandara.

Lavi mendecak sebal, ada ketidaknyamanan manakala menyadari Tyki mengabaikannya. Padahal ia sengaja minta tolong lelaki itu dan bukan pada Allen untuk mengantarnya—memang dasar lelaki berotak dengkul.

"Apa, _sih_ , kau itu!" Lavi memprotes sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kawanmu sejak SMA bakal pergi ke luar negeri cukup lama dan sikapmu malah begini?"

"Memang kau temanku?"

"Jadi, aku bukan temanmu!?"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu begitu."

"Brengsek."

Helaan napas panjang segera meluncur dari bibir Tyki, sadar penuh bahwa persilatan lidah mereka akan kembali meledak di dalam bus— _sebagaimana yang terjadi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu_ ; tak pernah berubah secuil pun. Menyadarinya sedikit-banyak mendesirkan kehangatan, meredakan nyeri yang sempat mengisi relung dadanya.

"Jangan lupa kirim alamat," Tyki menyeletuk, memecah hening sengit yang sempat menyelimuti mereka; _dan diam-diam menambah berantakan ritme detak jantung pemuda di sebelahnya_. "Jadi, bisa kukunjungi."

Lavi mengatupkan bibirnya cukup lama, terlena pada dentum nadinya yang berlarian. "... memang bisa?" ia bertanya pelan.

"Kadang Sheril suka seenaknya menyeret orang buat berpergian."

" _Keh_. Bagus, _dong_. Kukira perlu menunggu sepuluh tahun baru bisa melihatmu lagi—soalnya kau kelewat dungu buat mengantisipasi ujian masuk Magister di sana."

" _Heh_."

Kali ini, seuntai tawa meluncur bebas dari bibir Lavi. Tanpa seizin Tyki, tangannya mencari, kemudian menggenggam tangan lelaki itu erat; menyekat napas sang lelaki Portugis pada detik berikutnya.

"Nanti kukirim kalau sudah sampai," janji pemuda berambut wortel itu sembari memamerkan cengirannya.

Tyki memandangi pemuda itu lekat, menyimpan memori akan senyum secerah mentari itu dalam ingatan terdalamnya, kemudian menghela napas sekenanya.

" _Hm_." Tyki balas menggenggam tangan itu erat. "Jangan sampai lupa."

" _Hehe_. _Roger_!"

.

.

Bus yang kini Tyki naiki memang tak sepenuh bus-bus Jepang di jam-jam padat, tetapi tak ada bangku yang tersisa buat ia duduki.

Namun, pria itu tak begitu memikirkannya. Matanya terarah pada jalanan, menyaksikan lalu-lalang kendaraan yang lebih ramai daripada jalanan di Jepang. Belum lagi orangnya pun bermacam-macam—padahal ia pikir pekerjaan kali ini bakal cukup terpencil.

Sebelum lamunannya mengembara kian jauh, ponselnya yang berada di saku mendadak bergetar, menderingkan nada tanpa panggilan masuk. Tyki lantas mengeluarkannya, kemudian mengangkat telepon itu tanpa perlu melirik layarnya.

"Apa?"

_"Kau di mana sekarang, Bangsat?"_

"Masih di bus." Tyki melirik ke sekelilingnya sejenak. "Kau sudah di halte?"

 _"Mh-hm."_ Ada jeda tarikan napas. _"Sialan kau, Tyki. Aku jadi harus bangun pagi karena kau."_

"Terus kerjaan?"

_"Aku minta garis matinya ditukar saat malam. Sekarang, kukur burung hantu adalah sohibku."_

" _Bah_. Pantas kalau kukirim _chat_ tiap pagi bisa langsung kaubalas, ternyata sedang begadang."

Ada suara decak lidah di ujung sana. _"Cukup. Kau sudah sampai mana,_ nih _? Aku benar-benar ngantuk,_ tahu _."_

Suara pengumuman mendadak bergema, memberitahu penumpang akan pemberhentian halte selanjutnya; memberitahu Tyki jaraknya dengan lelaki Asia itu semakin dekat. "Sebentar lagi," ia menjawab pendek.

Tak sampai lima menit, bus itu melambat, kemudian berhenti di sebuah halte berwarna biru terang. Melalui jendela bus, Tyki menangkap sesosok pria berambut senada langit senja berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan telepon genggam di dekat telinganya. Pandang mereka segera bertemu—dan seolah tersihir, raut muka lelaki itu berubah semringah. Tangannya melambai-lambai di atas kepala, memberitahu Tyki akan keberadaannya.

Pria Portugis itu terkekeh singkat. Dasar, sampai kapanpun memang Lavi tak pernah berubah—tak peduli sejauh apapun atau selama apapun mereka sempat berpisah.

Usai berhenti total, pintu bus itu lantas membuka, mempersilakan penumpang di dalamnya turun dan calon penumpang di halte untuk naik.

Tyki mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Disakukannya kembali ponsel itu, kemudian melangkah tegap ke luar dari bus.

.

.

"Kenapa datang tiba-tiba terus, _sih_? Memang kau hantu?"

"Hantu yang menggentayangimu—begitu, maksudnya? Boleh juga."

" _Dih_. Ingatkan aku buat menyirammu dengan garam saat di apartemen."

" _Heh_. Sebelum ke apartemen, mau sarapan dulu?"

" _Hmm_ … boleh juga. Kemarin aku ketemu tempat bagus."

Tangan mereka terus menggenggam satu sama lain.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ketagihan denger lagu Aimer yang Ref:rain jadilah bikin gini wkwk /LU. Terinspirasi dari lirik _"ano kaerimichi, BASU ni yurarete"_. Auto terbayang Lavi sandaran ke bahu Tyki di bus ANSKSJLSNDJSJ hufht, iya saya tahu lagunya mellow, tapi kubutuh gula aaaaaaaaa :"(( /LU.
> 
> Btw, iyesh, tiap pindah scene tuh udah time skip gitu, saya serahkan pada kalian time skip-nya sampai mana huehehehehe :) /EY. Dan yep, dari awal sampe akhir, yang paling akhir doang yang bukan di Jepang hehe ;) /DASAR.
> 
> Yaudah gini dulu hehe. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan sampai bertemu di karya saya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
